


Deserving of [Life]

by AxiomAutomata



Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Other, Post-Ending E (NieR: Automata)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2018-10-07 18:04:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10366353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AxiomAutomata/pseuds/AxiomAutomata
Summary: A [Future] is not given to you. It is something you must [Take] for yourself.





	1. long [A]wakening

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Return of [Reason]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10349475) by [DigiAndromeda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigiAndromeda/pseuds/DigiAndromeda). 



> My own take on what happens after the machine war from A2's point of view.  
> (BTW, if you haven't read "Return of [Reason]" yet, I highly recommend you do. It's very well done!)
> 
> I found DigiAndromeda's writing style with the brackets quite interesting, so I tried to emulate them here. If anything seems off, don't be afraid to let me know!
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She [Awakes], and she reflects on the past.
> 
> "What of this future given to us?"

She awakes.

Light streams through the window, where she was sitting, and she turns her head to look at the azure sky.

_[Where] am I?_

A2 stands, and she gazes out at the view.

 _I am alive._  
_But why, after I sought [Death] for so long?_

Her question is met with [Silence].

The dove at her feet pecks at the concrete on the windowsill. A2 turns and kneels down to look at it. She had never seen a bird up close before, much less a bird like this one.

The dove looks at her, its eyes [Inquisitive]. It tilts its head, as if asking a question, and A2 can’t help but smile. She reaches out to touch the dove, but it jumps away, spreading its [Wings] and flying off.

A2 watches it soar, dipping and rising with the wind. As she follows it, her eyes trailed down, and she startles at the sight of [2B] and [9S] lying on a rooftop, side by side. Her gaze also catches the Pods floating near them, watching and waiting.

_So they’re [Alive], too._

A2 feels a quiet pang of relief.

She felt that fate had intertwined them. Three androids, each with their own [Purpose], pulled together by a shared pain, a shared desire.

 

* * *

 

 _[2B], the one who [Shared] her face. The one built from A2’s data, who was just like her._  

 _When 2B looked into A2’s eyes back at the bridge, when 2B made her final wish..._ _  
_ _When A2 looked into 2B’s eyes, A2 saw herself reflected back at her._

 _The pain of losing those you [Love]._ _  
_ _The weight of having walked the world [Alone]._   
The realization that this is the [End].

_In that moment, they were the [Same]._

 

* * *

 

_[9S], the one she cared for, despite his [Hatred] of her. His hatred at her for killing 2B, for taking away the only thing he loved._

_When 9S looked into A2’s eyes back at the Tower, his sword raised, poised to strike…_ _  
_ _When A2 looked into 9S’ eyes, she saw the moment of her own revelation._

 _The realization that everything they did was [Meaningless]._ _  
_ _The realization that all their efforts were [Futile]._   
The realization that in the end, they never [Mattered].

_In that moment, the [Truth] came to light._

 

* * *

 

A2 watches as 2B and 9S stirred. They awake to their Pods’ intones, and look around in surprise.

Then, they see each other, and they realized what it meant.

She gazes at them as they embraced, holding each other as if they'd never let go.

She listens as three years of repressed emotions finally break free in tears and anguished cries. 

She stands in silence, letting everything wash over her.


	2. lives re[B]orn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Silence] stretches out between them, so empty, yet so fraught.  
> The swirling doubts, the questions and misgivings, all hang in the breeze, light, yet laced with [Uncertainty].

A few days later, A2 steps into the sun-dappled room of the building they now call home, and she sees them.

She half expects him to charge her with sword raised, wild [Rage] blazing in his eyes. Or perhaps a cold silence with their backs turned to her, [Ignoring] her as if she didn’t exist.

After all, she figured with everything she did to them, both intentionally and unintentionally, she deserved that treatment.

But her expectations are thwarted. Instead, she is greeted with the sight of them patiently waiting for her.

The three stand facing each other; 2B and 9S near the bed on one side of the room, and A2 near the doorway on the other. It seemed that every time they met, it was always like this.

Yet this time, they all felt it would be different.

A2 slowly walks over to 2B and 9S, their seemingly stoic expressions betraying hidden apprehension. She stops a few feet away from them, realizing that she was at a loss of words.

Finally, she draws a deep breath.

“[I’m sorry.]”

The androids in front of her seem surprised, especially 9S. A2 turns to face him.

“I’m sorry. For causing you so much pain.”

9S looks at A2, then at 2B, seemingly unsure of how to respond. 2B takes a step forward, removing her blindfold as she did so. When she finally speaks, her voice is husky.

“You did what you had to. You did your best, in the end.”

A2 could see 9S tensing up. Clearly the agonizing [Memories] are still there. She bowed her head.

“9S…”

9S looks at her, then slowly removes his blindfold also, revealing his clear blue eyes. He looks straight at A2, his gaze [Unwavering].

“It’s…it’s alright. A2.”

9S gestures to 2B.

“She told me everything…that you helped her when the end came. I should be the one apologizing, for misunderstanding…”

9S trails off, his breath hitching as another wave of memories come rushing back to him. A2 shakes her head softly, closing her eyes as her own recollections resurfaced.

“It’s alright. I would’ve felt the exact same way.”

Silence stretches out between them, so empty, yet so fraught. The swirling doubts, the questions and misgivings, all hang in the breeze, light, yet laced with [Uncertainty].

And yet underneath it all, was the faintest trace of [Hope].


	3. hidden [C]ry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It may be a song, a [Memory], an instinct.  
> It reaches out to you, [Ensnares] you in its grasp.  
> It reminds you, that you are never truly free of the [Past].

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, already on my 3rd chapter and at 404 hits and 28 kudos! Thanks to everyone who was kind enough to take the time to read my work. It's greatly appreciated!  
> And to those who left kudos, thank you very much. You made my week!  
> Hope you enjoy this chapter!

They spend their days [Exploring], since there is nothing else to do.

[Wandering] through the wide city streets, hunting for trinkets and [Relics] that remain hidden in the grass, with the sunlight glinting off of them being their only clue that they’re even there. Most of what they find is junk; pieces of metal or machine parts. Yet they keep everything they find, because who knows if it’s going to be useful in the future?

The streets and fields are so [Empty] now. They were supposed to be peaceful, but A2 only found the quiet that more disturbing. Perhaps it was from four years of [Constant battle] that taught her to never let her guard down, that there could always be an enemy just around the corner.

A shadow [Flickers] out of the corner of her eye, and she thinks it’s a machine’s arms spinning. She hears the snort of a moose nearby, and in her mind it is the [Clank] of a machine’s footsteps.

In an instant, her mind kicks into high gear.

She drops everything she’s holding and [Instinctively] reaches for her sword, and when she realizes she doesn’t have it, that she left it back at the apartment, she switches to her [Bare] fists, swiftly assuming a defensive stance. It usually takes a minute for her to realize she’s not in battle, that there is no enemy, but sometimes it takes longer. Sometimes, it doesn’t register at all.

The first time it happens, she activates B-mode without thinking and falls into a wild [Frenzy], charging everywhere and smashing into everything in sight as her panic, her fight instinct takes over. She flies around in a blur of red, [Screaming] wildly, her thought processors racing so fast she can hardly think, everything in front of her a [Blinding] white.

2B and 9S finally find her crumpled up against the side of a building, exhausted and gasping; so thoroughly drained that she can barely get on her knees, much less stand. Her vision [Glitches] as she slowly moved her head to look up at them, her visual processors struggling to register their presence. She can barely hear them call to her through the whining of her audio processors, and the pain is throttling her body so hard she can barely move.

The last thing she sees before her [Consciousness] fades is 2B’s hands reaching out to cradle her body.

 

* * *

 

“…2…”

“…[A2]…”

“…you…right…”

“…Can…hear…me?”

“A2? Can you hear me?”

 

A2 slowly opens her eyes, squinting at the sunlight on the ceiling above. Turning her head, she comes face to face with 2B standing over her, with 9S sitting in a chair nearby and both Pods hovering close. Both androids have equally concerned expressions on their faces.

“Where…what…?”

A2 squeezes her eyes shut, drawing in a sharp breath as a wave of pain overccomes her, followed almost instantly by dizziness.

“What happened?”

“According to Pod, you entered B-mode out of nowhere and went rushing around the area. When we found you, you were on the verge of [Deactivating], the damage was so bad.”

A2 exhales shakily at the worry in 9S' voice, fire roiling through her muscles.

“…I see.”

The attacker startles lightly as she feels 2B’s hand on her shoulder. Looking over to her, A2 sees the short-haired android smile.

“You’re home. You’re [Safe] now.”

A2 nods in acknowledgement and closes her eyes, her head spinning. She feels so disoriented, her thought processes all [Jumbled] together, like tangled wires. She just wants to sleep.

But as she begins to fade, her audio processors alert her to something drifting over from the other side of the room. After a few seconds of trying unsuccessfully to ignore it, her curiosity finally gets the better of her.

“What’s that?”

9S turns his head. “You mean the music? It’s from an old jukebox we found a while back.”

“[Music…]”

A2 strains to listen for a bit longer, despite all of her processors screaming at her to shut down.

“It sounds familiar. The voice, I mean.”

The others turn to her in surprise, 9S tilting his head inquisitively.

“The singing?”

A2 nods. “Yeah. I feel I’ve heard it before somewhere. I just can’t remember where.”

2B looks back towards the jukebox. “If you want, we can bring the box closer so you can hear it better.”

“That…that’d be nice.”

A2 hears 2B’s footsteps recede into the distance. A moment later, A2’s audio processors begin to pick up the music more clearly as it is moved closer to her bedside. As 2B sets the jukebox down on the nightstand, A2 gazes up at her.

“Thanks.”

2B smiles. “No problem.”

The group sit in silence, listening as the sounds of a choir floated around the room.

“This music…it sounds beautiful.” 2B’s voice comes out a bare murmur.

“Yeah.”

A2 hears 9S humming along quietly and cranes her neck to look at him. There is a [Faraway gaze] in his eyes.

“You’ve heard music like this before too?”

9S’ voice is low as he responds. “Mm-hm.”

A2 nodded. “I see.”

The three androids perk up as the choir transitions into a more rhythmic section, drums and horns rising to join them. They listen, enraptured.

“Wow,” 2B’s voice is low with awe. “This song is really powerful.”

“Seems most humans back then really liked this kind of music.” A2’s gaze falls towards the jukebox. “I can see why.”

“You don’t say,” 9S chuckles quietly. “This is some amazing stuff.”

2B smiles at 9S as A2 grunts in agreement, before laying her head back on the pillow. The music quiets down from its roaring symphony into a mellower state, a single [Melodic voice] rising up to close the piece, soaring over the shimmering harmonies below.

A2 smiles and closes her eyes as the singer’s voice envelops her like a lullaby, finally drifting off to sleep once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: Sun  
> Artist: Thomas Bergersen  
> Album: Sun (2014)


	4. future [D]reams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They [Dream] and [Hope], [Laugh] and [Love].  
> They look to the future, their hearts filled with [Innocent] joy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm leaving A2 to get her much-needed rest and switching over to 2B and 9S in this chapter, cause they need some love too. <3
> 
> Just a head's up, lots of fluffiness incoming! (Hopefully I did ok on it?)
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

2B and 9S watch their friend sleep, smiling at how [Peaceful] she looks.

They turn to each other, two pairs of blue eyes meeting. There is a warmth, a focus in their gazes.

2B reaches over to turn the music box off, before standing and turning to leave. 9S walks over to her and takes her hand. She nods, and the two walks out together, leaving their home and stepping into the crumbling city below.

The wind caresses them as they strolls the streets [Hand in hand], taking in the beauty of the empty sky and the overgrown ruins around them. They soon find themselves next to a large overgrown tree, its twisting trunk twining around a nearby building. Scaling it, 2B and 9S discover an expansive vantage point from which the rest of the city sprawls out before them. Together, they sit on the edge of the roof, quietly [Contemplating] the view.

9S lays his head on 2B’s shoulder and wraps one arm around her. 2B smiles and gently strokes his hair.

“2B?”

“Yes, [Nines]?”

9S grins at the sound of his beloved nickname.

“I was wondering…if we all could go fishing one day, perhaps. All five of us.”

“That definitely sounds wonderful,” 2B replies, returning her companion’s gaze as her own lips curve up into a similar grin. She turns back to the city view. “Maybe we can, soon. After all, there is that nice pond nearby.”

“Yeah! And we could have a picnic there too, with all kinds of awesome stuff! Wouldn’t it be great?”

2B can’t help but laugh at 9S’ [Enthusiasm]. “Of course, of course. That would be great, indeed.”

They look up to the sky as a large flock of birds soar overhead, marveling at the way the cloud shifts and writhes against the white and blue. The flock circles the area, silvery [Wingbeats] fluttering and [Shimmering] around them. Soon, the birds turn and head away from the ruins, slowly vanishing into the horizon.

“Wow,” 2B murmurs. “I never knew birds could form such huge flocks as these.”

“Those are called starlings.” 9S stretches one hand towards the sky, as if reaching out to the retreating cloud of birds. “They often form large flocks during migration times.”

“That’s quite impressive.” 2B stretches as well, then stands, helping 9S up as she did so. She looks around, then freezes as she hears a flap of wings right next to her, followed by an audible gasp from 9S. Then, there was the gentle sensation of a small set of claws landing on her left shoulder. 2B slowly turns her head and came face to face with a small black bird.

“What is this?” 2B reaches up to touch the bird. Its black eyes [Sparkle] with curiosity, and its feathers gleam purple in the sunlight.

“That,” 9S replies, staring in fascination, “is a starling.”

The starling lets out a soft chirp, turning its head to [Observe] its surroundings. 2B gently cups her right hand around it, before petting it softly with her fingers. The bird replies by chirping softly in [Contentment] and closing its eyes.

9S chuckled. “He seems to like you.”

2B’s eyes sparkle as she continues to caress the bird’s feathers. “Perhaps.”

Finally, 2B lets her hand fall away as the starling begins to show signs of [Restlessness]. It finally shakes itself off and stretched its wings, before leaping off of 2B’s shoulder and taking [Flight]. It quickly vanishes into the clouds, swooping on the breeze. 2B and 9S watch it soar, the blue sky [Reflected] in their eyes.

They turn to face each other again, and [Emotion] surges through them.

[Hope] for a future of peace, and [Joy] at knowing that they’re free.

And there’s something else too.

An emotion once locked away in the [Deepest] recesses of their hearts, now slowly pushing its way to the surface.

They hold each other’s [Gaze] for just a bit longer, each hoping the other’s wouldn’t fall…

Finally, 2B drops her eyes. 9S nods in [Understanding] and reaches out, placing one hand on her shoulder. She looks up again, smiling [Shyly], her cheeks dusted a light shade of red.

“We should go back. Perhaps A2 is awake by now, looking for us.”

“Right.”

Jumping down from the rooftop, 2B and 9S take off together back towards [Home].


	5. g[E]ntle light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They look up at the sky, into the shining sun.  
> The light touches them, bringing with it [Hope].

A2 awakens, blinking at the sunlight shining down on her.

_How long was I asleep for?_

She sits up, scanning the room. At the sound, 042 and 153 turn from their place in a corner of the room and glide over to her.

[“Good morning, A2.”] They intone in unison, their voices seeming almost gentle.

“…Good morning, Pods.” A2’s voice is quiet as she returns the greeting. She lets out a small smile at them, before turning towards the door. “Have 2B and 9S returned?”

“Negative,” 042 replies. “Units 2B and 9S left about 60 minutes ago.”

A2 nods as she slowly stands up. “I see.” Stretching her aching muscles, she takes a few tentative steps around the room. “So this is our new [Home].”

“Affirmative.” 153 floats over to the music box, as if inspecting it. “Units 2B and 9S determined this place to be the most suitable for us all.”

A2 can’t help but smile at that. “Did they?”

“Affirmative.” 153 seems to almost chuckle as she responds.

Then, they hear footsteps reverberating on the steps below.

“Units 2B and 9S are returning,” 042 notes, his voice carrying a hint of relief.

As if on cue, 2B and 9S appear at the doorway. A2 turns to greet them, and the three lock eyes. After a brief moment, they all [Smile] at each other warmly.

“Welcome back.” A2 nods and walks over to them. “What did I miss?”

“You didn’t miss much.” 2B enters the room, 9S following close behind. 042 and 153 fly over to greet the pair as they do so. “Welcome back, units 2B and 9S.”

“Thanks, Pod.” 9S smiles at 153, who dips her body in a nod. He turns to A2, his eyes sparkling. “I’m glad you didn’t wreck either of the Pods while we were gone.”

A2 shakes her head, chuckling softly. “That was because I was unconscious most of the time you two were out!”

“Fair enough.” 2B smiles at both of them. “How’re you feeling, A2?”

“Better than I was a few hours ago.” A2 stretches her arms over her head, then crosses them over her chest. “I’m imagining you two had a heart-to-heart while I was out?” She looks between 2B and 9S, a quiet smile in her eyes.

The two look at each other, blushing lightly. “I guess you could say so.” 9S scratches the back of his head, chuckling as 2B smiles abashedly.

“I’m glad.” A2 grins, warm and genuine as 2B and 9S dissolve into giggles. Despite herself, A2 finds herself joining in, their [Laughter] floating freely through the air.

As the trio catch their breaths, they turn and gaze out over the ruins. 042 and 153 join them, and for a while, the five lapse into comfortable silence. The gentle warmth of the sunlight washes over them as they take in the breathtaking view of the ruins.

Finally, the quiet is broken by the soft whir of flight as 042 flies off. The others turn at the sound, and watch as he lifts up a small object and carries it over to them.

“Proposal: Units 2B, 9S, A2, 042, and 153 should take a picture to commemorate this moment.”

“This moment?” A2 tilts her head, confused.

042 nods in confirmation. “This moment, where all of us may be considered [‘Friends’].”

9S grins at that. “I like that idea!” He looks around at everyone excitedly. “Come on! This is perfect!”

2B nods, smiling warmly. “Definitely.”

153 dips her body in a nod, her voice warm. “This unit agrees with the idea.”

A2 looks around at everyone, her heart strangely full.

_We’re all [Friends] now…_

She smiles, then nods. “I say we do it.”

Together, the five crowd into the frame, leaning snugly against each other. 042 holds up the camera and turns the lens so it’s facing them.

“Alright. This unit will count up to three before the picture is taken.”

“Right!” 9S nods enthusiastically. “On three, everyone smile! Oh, and make the peace sign too!” He holds up two fingers and flashes a grin. “Pods, you too!”

“Sounds good.” 2B giggles at 9S’ excitement, and A2 nods and smiles.

042 holds the camera steady, everyone readying themselves for the shot, placing their arms around each other. “Everyone ready?” The others nod excitedly, and 042 lets out what sounds like a soft chuckle. “Here we go.”

He turns to the camera and starts the count. “One, two, three, four…five.”

A2 gazes into the camera, a smile creeping across her face.

 _When was the last time I truly smiled?  
_ _When was the last time I was truly [Happy]?_

On “five”, everyone flashes the peace sign as the camera flashes. 042 turns as the picture prints out, then holds it up to show to everyone. 9S excitedly prances around. “It looks amazing! You guys are all awesome!”

A2 finds herself grinning at 9S’ enthusiasm. “It definitely did come out nice.” 2B happily nods in agreement, reaching out and petting 042 on the head. “Thank you for that, 042.”

042 chuckles, almost seeming to blush. “It was my pleasure.”

153 takes the picture from 042, then turns towards everyone, her voice warm and bright. “Proposal: Units 2B, 9S, A2, 042, and 153 should partake in more actions of ‘friendship’.”

“Proposal accepted!” 9S shouts, while the others murmur their agreement. 153 laughs as she places the picture on the table, leaning it against the wall. “Report: The position of the picture is satisfactory.”

“Great work, 153.” 2B smiles at the black Pod. “It does look nice there.” 153 spins her body in a little twirl, her gesture catching 042’s attention.

“Query: What is unit 153 expressing excitement about?” The gray Pod tilts his body inquisitively, then glides over to her. To his surprise, 153 responds by tapping the front of her head, as if in thought. “This unit admits it does not know what it is excited about.” The black Pod turned to gaze at the picture, then out towards the ruins. “Conjecture: This unit may be excited at the prospect of ‘friendship’ forming among the five of us.”

153 looks around at everyone, then flies over and wraps her arms around 9S in an [Embrace], taking comfort in the soft pulsing of his black box. She feels a warmth envelop her as 9S chuckles and embraces her in turn. One by one, the others join them, until all five are holding each other, snuggling close and smiling [Joyfully] at each other.

Their song [Blossoms], laughter shining warm and blindingly bright.

Five voices rise in chorus, a [Symphony] of ecstasy and hope.


End file.
